In a medical image processing field, edge enhancement will usually be performed on an original image such that more details can be displayed in the image, which help a doctor make more accurate diagnosis. However, when a stronger edge (e.g., an edge of metal and the like) exists in the original image, overshoot or undershoot artifacts will be left on the image after the edge enhancement. An artifact refers to an image appearing on the image outputted by a medical image device that does not conform with an actual anatomical structure. The appearance of the artifacts will greatly reduce quality of an output image, and sometimes even cause the image not to be used for diagnosis.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel image processing method, image processing system and imaging system so as to solve the above-described problems.